1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a safety mechanism for vending machines, and more particularly pertains to a vending machine antirocking plate, which is a safety feature for a soft drink vending machine to prevent rocking of the vending machine, which might possibly lead to the vending machine tipping over and injuring the person rocking the vending machine or other persons in the proximity thereof.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The vending machine antirocking plate of the present invention is a safety feature for a soft drink vending machine to prevent oscillatory rocking of the machine by a potential pilferer, who attempts to attain a sufficiently forward tilt of the machine to possibly dislodge soft drink products within the machine to fall through the product dispensing chute. A safety problem has been incurred in this situation as vending machines are very heavy, and can possibly fall on top of and injure the person rocking the machine or other persons in the proximity thereof. The present invention is designed to prevent such rocking motions by mounting an antirocking plate to the legs of the vending machine to prevent any tilting or rocking thereof.